Xentore/Chapter 10
I swam around and out through the temple. I couldn't carry any of their bodies. Even if I put on my Zora mask, what difference would it make? "What happened?" Malon asked. "They're dead, the zoras. The temple's in ruins." Malon looked shocked as did Navi, Tatl, and Tael. I told them about what happened. "... And then, he handed me this." I showed them the Bracelet of Sages and told them about it. "I think we should see Saria" Navi said. ---- We left as soon as possible to see Saria. We found her in the depths of Lost Woods as usual. Malon left before we went to the Lost Woods. We arrived in the Sacred Forest Grove. I ran forward. Tatl, Tael, and Navi followed. We arrived at the tree stump, where surprisingly enough Saria was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" I asked, "I don't know, I'm not a deity." Tatl said. "Don't play semantics with me." I thought hard where she would be, I even looked in the Forest Temple and she was nowhere to be found. I then took out my Ocarina and played her song. "Hello? Saria?" I said Nothing came. "Saria, where are you?" I heard a faint panting, as if she was breathing hard. "Saria?" I heard something "Link, I need you to come. Quick. Come to Termina." Saria said, assumably in Termina. "What? Why?" "Link I don't have much time. I need you to co- AHH!!" she screamed, louder than ever. Louder than that time a Mad Scrub hit her with a rock right in the stomach. "Saria! Are you there?" Nothing. Complete and utter silence. "What's going on?" Tael asked. "Saria's in trouble." "What?" Navi said, ever since Navi was my fairy Saria and Navi have become best friends. Though Saria had a fairy of her own, her fairy (Rasoe) was also very fond of Navi. "She's in Termina. I don't know how to get there or why she is there. I was totally just lost in the Lost woods and went in random directions. It took me months to get to Termina from there. I need to get there faster, like in a day or less." "I have no idea how to get there." Skull Kid said. "Ditto." Said Tatle and Tael at the same time. "I'm sorry Link." Navi said. I threw a mushroom at the ground in anger and frustration. "We should get some rest." Navi, being the mother-fairy that she is, was right. We went to my treehouse of a house (literally) and got some rest. ---- That night I dreamt something bizzare. I saw darkness, everything was shrouded in darkness.I saw grey eyes in the distance, it was a boy about my age, assumably older. He wore clothes with a shiekah emblem on them. "Hello Phos" (Phos is pronounced with a long o and the s makes a ssss sound not a zzzz sound by the way) I said. I don't even know where that came from. Phos's eyes turned red, and focused on me. I felt pain, lots of it. As if I was being mangled apart piece by piece. I coughed up blood, I begged for mercy. He only went harder. I fell then, for whatever reason, and I heard The cauldron of blue, is where you must go to. ---- Bizzare way to end a chapter ehh? Click here for chapter 11. ----